New Lives For A Miko And Hanyou
by Conspicious Deliquent
Summary: Something's begin to happen to Kagome that causes major pressure. So major, she has to decide on if she wants to live in the Modern Japan or the Fuedal Era. Which will she choose? What'll the others think? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back!**

**New Life For A Miko and Hanyou  
Chapter 1**  
  
Kagome got home from the Feudal Era. She opened the sliding glass door and stepped into the kitchen. "I'm home." She said. There was no answer. Kagome looked around the house, but no one was home. She sensed something was unusual and it felt completely wrong. She brushed it off, thinking that they had all gone shopping or something. She went in her room, setting down her large yellow backpack, and collapsed onto her bed. 'They'll be back by the time I wake up.' With that, Kagome fell asleep.  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly peeked open. She looked over at her clock. 'Wow . . . it's been three hours?' She stood up. The house was still silent.  
  
"Mom? Souta? Grandpa?" she called in vainly. There was no answer. Kagome went into the kitchen. 'Where could they be?' The phone began to ring. Kagome stared at the phone. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that it wasn't good. It rang again. She, reluctantly, walked over to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kagome. Thank god you're back. You need to come to the hospital." Souta said from the other end of the phone. His normally childish and playful voice held a tone of panic and sadness.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome said, urgently into the phone.  
  
"I'll explain when you get here. Just come quickly." Kagome nodded, even though Souta couldn't see it.  
  
"Okay. I'll be there. Meet me at the front entrance."  
  
"I'll try. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kagome, immediately, rushed to the front door and began to run to the hospital. Eventually, she made it there. She looked around to see Souta, waving widely at the front entrance on crutches. She went over to him.  
  
"Souta, what happened?" she asked as she looked at his leg.  
  
"Kagome, let's go inside." He said quietly as he began to move toward the door Kagome followed closely behind him. They went into a private room.  
  
"What's up, Souta? You've been blocking me out."  
  
"Gramps, mom, and I were going to the store, but we got into an accident."  
  
"What accident?"  
  
"A car accident." He gasped as he swallowed hard.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Souta pulled a newspaper clipping out of his pocket and handed to her. Kagome saw the headline and began to shake.  
  
Three Car Pile Up; Only One Survivor  
  
Kagome looked up at Souta. "You're the survivor?" Souta nodded slowly, as a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"Mom and Grandpa died instantly." He croaked out. Kagome hugged Souta as a tear began to roll down her cheek.  
  
"Have you read the article?" Souta shook his head.  
  
"I don't want to." Kagome nodded.  
  
"I understand." Kagome took a deep breath. She opened the newspaper. She saw the picture on the front page of the accident. She saw their SUV. The whole front was smashed inward. A small Buick was on top of the car. Kagome crumpled the paper in her hand. She looked at Souta.  
  
"What are we going to do now, sis?"  
  
"I don't know, Souta. I don't know."

**Okay. I'm back people. Sorry about taking so long. Anyways, I'm going to TRY to update on this every two weeks. Review if you wanna.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Lives For A Miko And Hanyou  
Chapter 2**  
  
Something wasn't right. They always got into those petty arguments, but she can back after a day or two. It was going on a week now and he hadn't received a word from her. Inuyasha began to worry. He sat in the Sacred Tree, waiting for four days and she still hadn't come. He sighed, hitting the tree's trunk out of frustration.  
  
"What's going on?" he yelled. He looked around. No one was nearby. 'I could head for the well now and no one would know.' He thought. He had these thoughts for a while, but always talked himself out of it, but not this time. He jumped out of the tree and made a mad dash for the well. He heard foot steps behind him and sped up faster. He saw the well and jumped into it.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. No one saw him, thank god. He jumped out of the well and walked out of the little hut that protected it. Inuyasha looked around. There were no lights on in the Higurashi's house. Inuyasha found that a bit odd. Someone was always home at their house. He shrugged it off as he moved toward the house. With one swift jump, he was on the roof and by Kagome's bedroom window. He peered into the darkened room. She wasn't inside. 'Where could she be?' he thought. He looked around the yard. This was just way too weird. He jumped down and walked over to the Sacred Tree. He looked up the tree. 'This is the same tree I was pinned to for fifty years.' He thought as he circled it. 'It's kind of surprising.' He noticed four or five spots in the broad trunk where the bark had healed itself. 'The arrows.' -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Flashback:  
  
_Inuyasha was running along to the village when he passed by the sacred tree.  
  
"Die, Inuyasha." A voice rang out. 'Kikyo.' He turned to see who had spoken when he felt a throbbing pain throughout his chest. He looked down and saw the arrows and Kikyo, bow in hand.  
  
"Why?" was the only word that came out before he fell asleep for fifty years._  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Inuyasha broke out of his trance when he heard footsteps coming slowly up the steps in from of the Shrine. He jumped into the Sacred Tree for safety precautions, just in case it wasn't a member of the Higurashi Family. He peered through the leafs to see Souta, slowly making his way up the steps and to the front door on odd contraptions that he had never seen before. Behind him was Kagome. He looked at her and was about to jump down, but he froze. Something was completely out of whack. The look on her face was one of uncertainly, sadness, and most of all, defeat. It wasn't like the Kagome he knew. His Kagome was always happy and overly optimistic for her own good. Kagome stopped in the middle of the yard.  
  
"Are you coming, sis?" Souta asked from the door.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." Souta nodded as he walked into the house. Kagome simply stood in the middle of the yard in mock silence. Inuyasha looked around before quietly leaping down from the tree and moved toward her. He frowned. She didn't even sense his presence. Being so off-guard could prove fatal. He was standing right next to her and she didn't realize it. 'I could probably move directly in front of her and she wouldn't notice.' He thought. Finally, he had enough of it. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she went stiff. With an involuntary shudder, she turned around.  
  
"Inuyasha." She sighed with relief as she simply collapsed into his chest. He caught her as she did so, with an amount of surprise. She looked up into his amber eyes. He looked at her and noticed a tear running down her cheek. She furiously wiped it away.  
  
"If you came back to get me, I can't go back with you."  
  
"I didn't come to get you, but why can't you come with me?" Kagome averted her eyes and moved out of his grasp. She looked up at the Sacred Tree and took in a deep breath.  
  
"Inuyasha, mom and grandpa . . . " She cut herself off and looked back up at the Sacred Tree.  
  
"What happened to them?"  
  
"They died." She finished as a lump rose in her throat. She choked back the tears threatening to fall and her head bowed as she stared at her feet. Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"Sorry, Kagome." He said as he moved next to her. Kagome nodded as she left the tears slide down her cheek.  
  
"I don't know what to do. With Souta here alone, well, I need to stay here. Then again, the jewel shards and Naraku need to be taken care of and . . . well . . . I don't know how to manage everything." Inuyasha stood there and listened.  
  
"Souta and you could come and live with us." he said after a while. Kagome looked up at him. Her eyes were still brimmed with tears.  
  
"I had considered that, but Souta is too young, too little to face the things that he may be put through." Inuyasha nodded in understanding. Hell, if he was in this situation, he wouldn't put his little brother at risk.  
  
"I see." Kagome buried her head into his shoulder.  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"It looks like there's only one option. Stay here, Kagome."  
  
"But what about the jewel and Naraku?" He sighed.  
  
"We'll do our best to get everything done." 


End file.
